While in standby mode, a mobile communication station may cycle through a number of operating modes. In some of these operating modes, for example, a sleep mode and various setup and power up modes, some of the blocks of the mobile communication station may be deactivated, in order to reduce the power consumption of the mobile communication station. This reduction in power consumption is particularly important for battery-operated mobile communication stations, as it may prolong the lifetime of the battery.
However, the operating modes may include a mode in which the mobile communication station may reactivate certain blocks in order to monitor a channel for messages from a base communication station. The longer the blocks are active during standby mode, the more the drain on the battery.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.